Kylin - Windle/Dialogue
Gift 'Aloof' (Favorite) '“I’m so flattered by your gift.” '(Normal) '"It’s exquisite." 'Friendly (Favorite)"You’re so thoughtful, Boss." (Normal)"You’re so careful. It must be precious." 'Admiring' (Favorite) "I’m delighted that you give it to me in person." (Normal) ' "You’re so kind." 'Loyal (Favorite) "Just the gift? Won't you say something to me?" (Normal) "You know me." 'Devoted' (Favorite) (Normal) Tap 'Aloof' *“You can ask me anything about Kylin Clan.” *“I’m Windle. Nice to meet you.” *“I’m tired.” *“Koff koff….” *“Sorry to bother you.” *“What’s up? Just say it.” *“I’m naturally disabled. I have been used to it.” *“The wheelchair was made by Ebonie.” *“Let’s have a talk.” *“Don’t worry about me.” 'Friendly' *“Please take care of Ebonie, Boss.” *“I’m the hope of the whole Kylin Clan.” *“I’m a hybrid, the shame of Kylin Clan.” *“I… I’m not that upright. I’m selfish sometimes.” *“Wish Kylin Clan a long and prosperous future!” *“I was pursuing light in the dark. Will you be my light?” *“Where is my redemption?” *“Ebonie? We knew each other since childhood.” 'Admiring' *“I just can’t say no to your request.” *“I saw enthusiasm and freedom in your eyes. That’s what I have been expecting for.” *“Could I still fulfill my wishes?” *“I can fix those things for you.” *“Koff koff… I’m so lucky to have you for the rest of my life.” *“I won’t implicate you no matter what I do.” *“I’m sorry to worry you.” *“I’m satisfied as long as I can be a guardian to you.” 'Loyal' *“Sorry. I got lost in your eyes.” *“I want to enjoy the beautiful scenery with you, Boss. Am I asking too much?” *“Nice things will always remind me of you.” *“You’re different to me.” *“I can’t let go of many things, especially you.” *“You’re in my heart, forever.” 'Devoted' * Pet 'Aloof' *“I don’t think God is unfair. On the contrary, I think I’m lucky.” *“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t mind it.” *“My legs can’t feel anything.” *“You’re different from what I thought. I can’t read you.” *“One can be free from worries as long as he has inner peace.” *“You’re a worthy friend.” *“Thanks, Boss.” *“It’s late. Let’s have a talk another day.” 'Friendly' *“You’re upset. Can you tell me about it?” *“What’s up, Boss?” *“How about having a talk?” *“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine.” *“I can feel your ambition, Boss.” *“You’re interesting, Boss.” 'Admiring' *“Do I deserve your love?” *"You’re so considerate, Boss.” *“You can say whatever you want.” *“I don’t think your words are inappropriate, Boss.” *“Did you feel relieved after pouring out your thoughts?” *“I admire you, too.” *“No wonder everybody likes you.” 'Loyal' *“I’m here for you, always.” *“I’m scared sometimes, but I can never step back.” *“You can act the way you like in front of me” *“It’s fine. I’m not tired.” *“I will leave after you fall asleep. Good night.” *“This must be the feeling when you have someone to protect.” *“Drink a glass of hot milk before going to sleep.” (wording verify) *“I feel better by your side.” *“Could you care more about me?” 'Devoted' *